


Taken

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Band, College, Confession, Fluff, Football, Football Captain, Guitarist, M/M, Shower Sex, how to do tags, soft, sweethearts, what tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a mewgulf short storyMew is a well known guitar player in his university. Everyone would fall head over heels when they see him, but he doesn’t give a f*ck about them as he is dating someone already; the football captain.
Relationships: Boat Napat Sinnakuan/Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Turbo Chanokchon Boonmanawong/Kaownah Kittipat Kaewcharoen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors and mistakes, I haven't proofread this yes T T ) will do so in the morning. And enjoy! I guess?
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

It was another typical day for Mew. He would go to university early in the morning and get greeted and followed by his admirers, may it be male or female. Why wouldn’t he be admired? He was one of the best guitarists on the campus; He would own the stage--even if he was part of a band, everyone would focus on him. Of course, his fellow band mates would feel envious of him, but they got used to it as time passed by and besides, they know that Mew only has his eyes on one person. The football captain, Gulf Kanawut. 

**“Bii!”,** Mew called out to his boyfriend who was in the football field, practicing as they will be having a practice match later with another university’s team. Gulf kicked the ball towards the goal before he approached the latter. He wiped his sweat with his shirt, exposing a little bit of his abdomen. Mew, on the other hand, was just watching Gulf wipe his sweat--he was specifically eyeing on his tummy. _Cute_ , he thought as he walked closer and patted it. **“Oi!”** , Gulf said, irritatingly as he felt Mew’s warm hand on his tummy. **“What? It’s cute. Why are you practicing alone anyways?”** , Mew asked as he took the towel that was placed on top of Gulf’s bag and helped wipe Gulf’s sweat. 

**“I have no classes yet, it’ll start in the afternoon. The others have morning classes. How about you? Why are you always here early when you don’t even have morning classes?”** , Gulf asked, looking at Mew who was smiling at him. **“Well, this is the only time that I can meet you without anyone disturbing us”** , he answered as he pulled Gulf close to him. **“I’m sweaty and stinky. You don’t like that right?”** , Gulf asked as he tried to escape. The latter shook his head, **“You’re an exception Bii”** , Mew answered as he kissed his lips, making the younger man blush. **“I’ll go and take a shower, let me go”** , Gulf said, making the latter tighten his grip. **“I’ll go with you”** , Mew said, planting a kiss on the latter’s nape; separated from the hug and held onto his hand, **“Let’s go?”** , Mew said, grabbing Gulf’s bag. _This guy, really_ , Gulf thought as he allowed himself to be dragged by Mew. 

  
They were almost near the locker room when they heard voices, **“I saw Mew pass this way”** , one of the members of his fanclub said. Footsteps were getting louder-- **”Okay, let’s go babe”** , Gulf said as he pulled Mew into the locker room, surprising him. “ **Babe? That’s new, I like it”** , he said, smiling. The two thought they were safe until someone else entered the area, **“Shit”** , Gulf cussed, pulling Mew into the shower area and eventually into one of the cubicles. **“Strange, I** **thought I heard Mew’s voice in here”** , a male spoke. _Ahh, a fanboy_ , Gulf thought as he turned his head to his left, trying to listen to the person’s footsteps as Mew was caged in between his arms, leaning on the wall. Mew was just staring at his boyfriend who was seriously listening. **“Guess he is not here, let’s go to the cafeteria, he would be probably eating his breakfast now, right?”** , the male suggested. Gulf sighed, _They can’t really leave Mew alone huh?_ , he thought as he faced his boyfriend. **“What are you smiling at?”** , he asked as the latter hugged him. **“You’re so cute. I’m sorry that you got dragged again”** , Mew whispered through Gulf’s ear, sending chills due to the warmth that he felt. 

Gulf hugged back and bit on Mew’s ear, making the latter yelp. **“Ow, what was that for?”** , he asked, rubbing his left ear. **“I’ll shower now, so can you please go out?”** , Gulf said as he hung his towel on the rack. Mew didn’t move, he had other plans. **“Why don’t we shower together?”** , he asked as he started to strip off his shirt, only to be stopped by Gulf. **“No way, I know you’re up to something. The last time we did it in university, we almost got caught”** , Gulf said, making the latter frown. **“But we did not get caught right?”** , Mew said, smiling. The younger man slapped his arm, **“Stop being horny”** , he said, pushing Mew out of the cubicle. **“I’m only horny because of you, you know”** , he said as Gulf closed the curtains. 

**“Just stay put, I’ll be quick”** , Gulf said as he started to strip off his clothes and turned the shower on. Mew did stay put or else Gulf would not talk to him ever again, he does not want that. He knows that it’s okay to be clingy and all, but if Gulf tells him to stay put, then he will stay put. He is obedient like that--or not. **“Oi! I thought I told you to stay put?”** , Gulf said as he felt Mew’s hands around his torso. **“Bii, just this once please? You rarely go to my dorm, I miss you”** , Mew whined, making the latter turn off the shower. **“Really? I feel like you only miss my ass”** , Gulf said, making the latter pout. **“No, I miss you as a whole. I went here early just to be with you, you know. You hurt me--”** , Mew paused as he placed his hand on his chest, **“Right here in my meow meow”** , he said, making Gulf laugh. 

**“Are you a cat? Haha”** , Gulf said as he smiled at him. **“Alright, but just this once okay?”** , Gulf said as he closed the curtain. The latter stripped off his clothes and placed it on the rack. Mew then wrapped his arms around Gulf’s torso and leaned in to kiss him, biting and sucking his lower lip, making the latter moan. **“Shh, you don’t want to be caught right?”** , Mew said teasingly as he plunged his tongue in when Gulf’s mouth was open; they started to have a messier kiss, exchanging saliva. 

As they were kissing, Mew traveled his hand down Gulf’s navel and eventually grabbed and wrapped his fingers around his shaft. Rubbing the tip and starting to pump it, up and down, making Gulf start to feel the heat. **“Hnn.. fuck”** , Gulf cussed as he wrapped one of his arm around Mew’s neck and looked down. _It’s getting bigger_ , he thought, looking at Mew’s member. 

  
Mew then used his other hand to play with Gulf’s behind. He traced the rim of his hole and inserted one finger. **“Hnn.. ahhmm”** , Gulf moaned more as Mew moved his finger in a circular motion, then inserted another and started to thrust slowly--he was finger fucking him. **“Shit..haa..”** , Gulf cussed as he was starting to pant from what he was feeling in his behind. He then bobbed his head up and looked at Mew, specifically his lips; the latter knew what he wanted, so Mew leaned in and kissed Gulf. After a while, Mew inserted another finger, making it three fingers inside Gulf. He didn’t want to hurt him as it has been a long time since they had sex, but they would occassionally make out. **“Put it in..”** , Gulf said, looking at Mew. 

Mew smirked and flipped Gulf, making his arms lean on the wall. **“Alright baby, get ready then”** , Mew said as he pumped his shaft a little and rubbed Gulf’s hole before inserting it. **“Hmm.. shit..”** , Gulf moaned as he felt Mew’s size inside of him completely. **“I’ll move now okay?”** , Mew whispered after he leaned closer, placing himself on Gulf’s back. He then started kissing and biting his back. **“Don’t leave marks, I have a practice match later.. They might see while I change”** , Gulf said, blushing. 

The latter let out a chuckle., **“Then let them see. Let them know that you already belong to someone”** , Mew whispered as he nibbled on Gulf’s ear--licking it afterwards. He kept on thrusting, faster, harder, and deeper until he eventually found Gulf’s good spot and kept on hitting it. **“Ahhhgg.. Haa.. shit.. Fuck..”** , Gulf moaned. He was starting to feel like he was in heaven--as the saying goes, bad boys bring heaven to you. Well, Mew was only a bad boy to Gulf. 

**“I-I want to cum..”** , Gulf stuttered as he was about to reach his climax. **“Let’s come at the same time then..”** , Mew whispered as he thrusted more, until they came at the same time, panting. He then pulled out, making his semen flow and drip out of Gulf. **“I’ll clean you”** , he said as he grabbed and removed the shower, turned it on and started to clean Gulf’s behind. **“You really love to take care of me, don’t you?”** , Gulf asked as he turned his head to watch Mew clean him. The latter nodded, **“Of course and besides, you like to be taken care of right?”** , Mew answered as he removed all of his semen out of Gulf. 

Gulf smiled, **“Thank you”** , he said, making the latter smile back at him. **“I love you”** , Gulf said in a low voice. **“What?”** , Mew asked, wanting to hear it again as the other says it rarely--he had a reason, it was to not lose its magic, its meaning. Gulf turned around as soon as he felt that Mew was already done, **“I said, I love you, now go and change”** , Gulf said who had his face flushed red. Mew chuckled, **“I love you too”** , he said as he started to wear his clothes after he cleaned himself a little--he was sort of sticky. 

After their love session, Gulf continued to shower and after a few minutes he was already done and went out of the cubicle with a towel wrapped around him. There he saw Mew standing, **“You didn’t leave yet?”** , he asked as he looked at the wall clock. _His first class is going to start soon_ , he thought. Mew shook his head, **“I wanted to wait for you, and don’t worry, I ate breakfast earlier so that I could spend more time with you before my first class”** , he explained, making the latter nod in response. Gulf walked to the locker room and towards his locker, where his spare clothes are neatly placed. He took his clothes out and wore them, then he and Mew left the locker room without knowing that someone was there before them. Mild. 

Mild went out of the shower area, **“What the fuck just happened?”** , he said as he was still in shock as he witnessed everything, from them going in one of the cubicles and making love. Of course he knows that something like that would happen, but he did not expect them to do it there. _I should do it with Boat too, it looks fun. Good thing he’s part of the team_ , he thought to himself as he went to the locker room to wear his clothes. He was there before them, because when he was eating his breakfast earlier at the cafeteria, one of Mew’s fans bumped into him--he was holding a tray of food. **“Shit”** , he cussed as the fan bowed apologetically; he got all of his food on his shirt, so he had no choice but to take a shower and change clothes. _Should I tell Gulf that I witnessed everything? Or he would kill me? Probably the latter_ , Mild thought as he left the locker area. 

Meanwhile, Mew and Gulf separated way and Mew still has his classes. **“See you later! I’ll text you”** , Mew said as he waved goodbye, the latter responded with a nod. _That is if we would see each other later_ . _Your fanclub is everywhere_ , Gulf thought as he watched Mew’s back going further away from him. **“Captain!”** , Plan surprised Gulf as he placed he kicked the back of his legs, trying to make him fall, but he did not. **“Oi!”** , Gulf shouted from the sudden kick he got. **“What do you want?”** , he asked his junior who looked as if he was running from someone. **“I might be late for practice later”** , he said, making the latter frown. **“Because?”** , Gulf lift an eyebrow. **“Because.. There’s an emergency!”** , Plan said and ran away. _Advance emergency? He knows it before it would even happen? Weird_ , Gulf thought as he went to his department’s building for his first class. 

Few hours passed and Gulf was done with his classes, he went straight to the football field to change into his uniform and to start the warm-ups once the other players arrived, the freshmen and juniors--there was no sophomore. As soon as he finished changing his clothes, he texted Mew, saying that he’s already at the football field; Mew texted back, saying that he will be there in a while. _Huh? This is the first time that he would attend a practice match_ , he thought and just brushed it off. He then left the locker room and waited for the others to come. 

One by one, the team players came and changed into their uniforms quickly. **“Someone’s late”** , Mild said as he approached Gulf who was looking at everyone--scanning them one by one. **“Plan and Perth”** , Gulf said. _Plan told me about it but what about Perth?_ , he thought. **“They’ll be punished later, now run 5 laps around the field”** , Gulf instructed, making them groan. **“Would you like it better if it was 20 laps?”** , He said, smiling at them. They all shook their heads and started to run. 

  
After their warm-ups and laps, the university’s team came. Gulf greeted the captain, **“Hey Bright”** , Gulf said as he gave him a fist bump. **“Don’t forget about our deal okay?”** , Bright said as he patted the latter’s shoulder. _Ah the deal_ , Gulf thought as he looked at Bright approaching his members and told him about their plan and all. **“What deal is he talking about?”** , Mild asked Gulf. **“Date”** , he answered without telling the entire context, making Mild surprised. **“Ha? What about Mew?”** , he asked as Gulf started to kick the ball and practiced with the others. _Two timing Kanawut_ , Mild thought. _I should tell him this_ , he took went back to the benches and took his

phone from his bag and texted Mew about it, only to receive a **lol** from Mew. _Is he hurt?_ , he thought. **“Kanawut!”** , Mild shouted, catching his attention. Gulf approached him, **“What?”** , he asked. **“I told Mew about that date of yours”** , he said, making the latter laugh too. He was confused. **“The deal is not about me dating Bright, but helping him get with Win. He wants to date Win and besides, Mew knows about it. I tell him everything”** , Gulf said, leaving Mild dumbfounded as he went back to the others to practice. 

The practice went smoothly until Mew appeared, tailed by his fanclub. **“Ah, here comes Mr. Guitar-so-handsome-catches-everyone’s-attention”** , Plan said, looking at Mew who was about to sit on one of the benches above the field. **“That’s such a long nickname”** , Perth said as he stood beside Plan and looked at Mew too. **“Focus!”** , Gulf shouted, surprising the two as they went back to practice. Gulf then raised a middle finger at Mew for distracting his teammates. **“The captain is so mean, why are you even here Mew?”** , one of them asked. 

**“Remember when I said that I will be serenading someone?”** , he asked, making them squeal. **“That someone is here and I hope you wouldn’t badmouth him”** , he added, looking at the group, smiling. It wasn’t a sweet smile, it was a smile that exudes death. They all gulped and nodded. They already knew from the very start that Mew wouldn’t fall in love with any of them but they couldn’t just accept the fact that he would be in love with someone that they think that doesn’t suit him. **“He keeps on eyeing on the captain, could it be he’s dating him?”** , one of them started to gossip which made all of them gasp-- **”How sure are you? There’s a lot of players on the field”** , one answered. Mew’s boyfriend remained a mystery, not until they remembered that Mew’s band will perform in one of the main events that will be held next week. 

After a few hours, the practice match ended with Gulf’s team winning, making Bright sigh. **“Good luck on planning by yourself”** , Gulf said as he shook Bright’s hand. The latter nodded, **“I hope he says yes”** , he said before thanking his team and everyone who were involved. Gulf then went ahead to the locker room to shower and change his clothes while Mew went down with his fanclub still tailing him. **“It’s getting late, let’s go home?”** , one of them said. The others agreed, it was already five in the afternoon, so they stopped tailing Mew and went the opposite way, making the latter relieved. _Thank you, ah, so tiring that they have to tail me every single time_ , he thought as he went near the door of the locker room where Mild was eventually waiting for Boat. 

**“Mew”** , Mild called him, giving him a look, catching his attention. **“Hm?”** , he responded. _This is it, it’s now or never_ , Mild thought as he was about to bring up what happened in the locker room--he could say it easily to Mew but not to Gulf. **“I heard the two of you earlier this morning”** , he said, and at the exact time, Gulf went out of the room. He heard it but did not react that much, he just flushed red. _Embarrassing_ , he thought as he pulled Mew and went on their way, leaving a Mild who was confused as to why Gulf did not smack his arm or reacted on it. _Mew tamed him?_ , he thought as Boat finished changing and went out. **“Let’s go babe”** , Boat said as he held his hand. 

Mild just brushed it off and focused on his boyfriend, **“Where do you want to eat?”** , he asked, making the latter delighted. 

**“Strange, you did not hit Mild this time”** , Mew said, looking at his boyfriend who was so red right now. **“Hitting him wouldn’t do anything, he would still remember what we did back there”** , he said as he stopped walking. **“I heard that you have a performance next week?”** , Gulf changed the topic as Mew held his hand and intertwined it with his. **“Yup, we will be the opening act. Will you be there? I have a surprise”** , Mew said, sneaking a kiss on Gulf’s cheeks. **“Of course, I never missed any of your performances except that one time that I got sick from what I ate”** , Gulf said. 

**“Because you forgot to ask if it had seafood”** , Mew added as he was there when that happened. After his performance, he went to the clinic and accompanied Gulf until he was okay. **“Yeah, stupid of me to forget about that”** , Gulf said. The two walked until they reached Gulf’s dorm, **“I guess this is where we separate”** , Mew said as he let go of his hand, only to be held back by Gulf; he tightened his grip. **“My roommate went back to their house, he had an emergency. He will come back tomorrow afternoon, won’t you accompany me?”** , Gulf asked, looking at the older man. _Accompany.. Define that_ , Mew thought as he nodded in response. **“Alright”** , he said, not worrying about clothes, because he has been going to Gulf’s dorm a couple of times already and started to leave some of his clothes. 

They’re not roommates as Gulf just recently decided to live in the dorms, and the only vacant one was the dorm where Mew did not live in. How did the two meet, you wonder? Well, way back to when they didn't know each other yet, Gulf was practicing at the football field, not noticing that Mew was there with his guitar, practicing. He was into the zone and accidentally kicked the ball towards Mew’s direction, almost hitting him in the face. Gulf approached him, **“I’m so sorry!”** , he said as he looked at Mew who was still in a daze, _An angel_ , Mew thought as he scanned Gulf’s face. **“It’s okay”** , he responded, smiling which made the latter’s heart skip a beat. Afterwards, what happened was history. They kept on meeting each other after that fateful encounter, until they developed feelings, mutually. **“So are we dating now?”** , Mew asked as he looked at Gulf who was eating a popsicle. He nodded, **“Yes”** , he said shyly, making the latter smile and shout in glee--good thing there was no one around them. 

Even before they met each other, Mew has always been popular, but he really only has his eyes for one person, Gulf. Moving back, the two went up to Gulf’s dorm, they didn’t do anything. As soon as they got in the room, they washed up and went to sleep. Gulf was really tired and so was Mew, right? Wrong. Before Gulf could even close his eyes, Mew started to tease him by giving him multiple kisses on his lips, cheeks, and nape. **“Mew no, I’m sleepy.. Stop”** , Gulf said, he would want to do it too, but right now he really wants to sleep. **“Aowh, how about a good night kiss from you?”** , Mew pleaded, the latter sighed and gave him a kiss. Mew was satisfied and wrapped his arm around Gulf’s torso and slept. 

The next day, it was just a repeat of what happened yesterday, minus the shower love session and the practice match. Mew left first as he didn’t want them to be seen together--he knew that everyone, and by everyone, he meant his fanclub would just tail them and ask endless questions; he knew that this would annoy Gulf and probably they would corner him and bombard him with

questions when Mew is not present. Basically, he is just protecting Gulf, but as days passed by, he knew that there was something different. They were getting more into his love life, ever since he talked about serenading someone. _I must do something about this_ , he thought as he went to the practice room where his band usually goes as the day of their performance would be tomorrow already; Time flew really fast. 

**“What’s wrong? You keep on sighing”** , Kaownah asked Mew who was sitting in the corner of the room; it was their break time. **“My so-called fanclub is getting annoying. Kept on bombarding me with questions ever since I said that I will be serenading someone”** , Mew explained, making the latter laugh. **“Why not just drop your label and actually tell them who you are dating? What are you so scared of?”** , Kaownah asked as he opened the bottle of water he got from Turbo, the person he has been courting for a long time. **“Gulf might get bombarded with questions or worse, he might be followed by them too”** , Mew answered. 

Kaownah stopped drinking, **“Bro, if they’re really your fans, they should understand that they have no right to meddle in your love life. They should support you instead and be happy that you have found the one you have been waiting for”** , he said, making the latter realize something. **“You’re right, wow, did not know you were this smart in love. I have an idea”** , Mew said. _I don’t know how to react to what he said first_ , Kaownah thought as he listened carefully to Mew’s idea. 

**“So you will serenade him tomorrow?”** , Kaownah clarified, getting a nod in response. Mew decided to proclaim his relationship with Gulf by singing a composition that he wrote while thinking about him. _Season of You_ , he thought, smiling. He wrote the song specifically for Gulf as he was every season that he looks forward to. 

And just like that, the day of their performance came. They started to set up before the students gathered around the stage. **“Are you nervous?”** , Kaownah asked Mew who was having a hard time connecting his guitar to the amplifier, his hands were sort of shaking. **“No”** , he answered, making the latter laugh, **“No, but you keep on dropping the connector”** , Kaownah said as he connected the cord instead. **“Ah, thank you”** , Mew said. **“No problem bro”**

After a while, everyone started to gather at the venue, Mew scanned the crowd and with just one snap, he was able to spot Gulf. He was at the back, standing together with Mild and Boat. Gulf locked eyes with him and smiled. _Ah, that caught me off guard_ , Mew thought as he smiled back, his ears turning red. Few minutes later, the program started. 

  
**“Are you ready?”** , Kaownah said as their drummer started. It was fun, everyone was enjoying the performance, Gulf did not remove his eyes from Mew. He was smiling while watching him play the guitar, _he really is good, no wonder a lot would fall in love with him_ , he thought. After they performed four songs, it was already Mew’s turn. **“Before we end our performance, our guitarist would like to serenade someone, someone special to him”** , Kaownah said, making the crowd go wild, because finally they will find out who he likes--who is he dating, he’s dating someone right?

No one thought about Mew dating Gulf as their relationship was really lowkey, you would rarely see them together, and they never publicized their affectionate actions. **“Ladies and gentlemen! Our very own guitarist, Mew Suppasit!”** , Kaownah introduced Mew as he started to strum his guitar. He then sang the first few lines of the song:

_You are the warm breeze that pass through me when my heart is shaking,_

_Like a morning sun that clears away my loneliness._

Mew continued to sing, not looking away from Gulf. They both locked their eyes, until the end of the song. **“Wow, that song was really refreshing and sweet, I wonder who’s the lucky person that he is dating”** , one of the people in the crowd said. Mew then stood up from the chair and took the mic, **“I know all of you are wondering who I am serenading, well it’s someone who I hold dearly. Yes, I am taken. I am taken by Gulf Kanawut”** , he announced, making the crowd turn their heads to look at Gulf who was smiling, cheekily. **“Woah, the football captain? I really thought they were just brothers who are close to each other”** , another said. 

**“Oh it’s Gulf”** , Mew’s fanclub said, they were not dismayed or anything, it was just really unexpected but they know their lane, and right now, they are happy that Mew has found his happiness. The person that he would love his entire life. **“I love you Gulf”** , Mew said through the mic, making everyone squeal. Mild nudged Gulf, implying him to reply. **“I love you too Mew”** , Gulf mouthed. Mew was able to read it; Eventually the crowd were blushing--some felt like they were in a movie. **“Another great love story to be told to the freshmen next year”** , Mild said, looking at the two as Gulf went to walk towards Mew. 

The two kissed in public, making the crowd go wild. The headmaster of the school already knew about their relationship--actually all faculty staffs knew, they may have been lowkey [to their fellow students], but their instincts did not let them down, they already felt that there was something going on the two, especially when one of them caught them by accident, making out behind one of the buildings where Mew and Gulf thought that they were alone and all. Turns out, that was a resting spot by some teachers--they would take a breather there or simply admire the clouds moving and forming shapes. **“Ah, what a beautiful love story”** , the headmaster said as he was watching from above--in one of the building’s windows. **“This would be an interesting story to share. Love is love, regardless of gender. You can love and be with who you want, especially if you know that that person is your happiness. The only thing others can do is to accept it”** , one of the teachers said, looking at the two. 

  
Meanwhile, back there, everyone started to feel like air. **“So we will be experiencing this everyday since they announced their relationship publicly already”** , Mild said, looking at the two who looked like they were in their own world. The rest nodded. _Glad you guys revealed your relationship already_ , Mild thought looking at Mew and Gulf who were full of smiles as Mew went down the stage and left together with Gulf. _Wait, together with Gulf?_ , Mild though as he shouted for him, **“KANAWUT! WAIT! WE HAVE PRACTICE LATER RIGHT? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?”** , Mild shouted and tried to run after the two only to be held back by Boat. **“Let them be alone, they don’t always have an alone time remember?”** , he said as he pulled Mild going to the cafeteria with the others. After the performance, the booths and stalls opened. They were celebrating the anniversary of the university. Most of the couples were touring around, stopping and eating at one of the food stalls, while the main couple, Mew and Gulf went off somewhere--a place where no one could disturb them. Mew’s dorm. 

**“Won’t they look for us? And I have practice later”** , Gulf said as he covered Mew’s mouth with his hand. **“Aowh, we’ll be quick. And I’m just really happy right now. I love you, a lot”** , Mew said as he hugged Gulf. The latter smiled and hugged back, **“Alright. I love you too, very much”**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked it! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
